Improvement is desired in the construction of devices used for descending users from elevated locations or ascending users to elevated locations. Conventional devices have numerous shortcomings, and the improvement of such devices is desired for use in the sport of rock climbing, as well as for use in first responder and military environments.
For example, a belay tether may be connected in some form or fashion to an elevated support, such as a tower, a helicopter or other support. Often, two hands are required to make the necessary connection between the load and the structure associated with the support location. Additionally, users are often required to lift and hold all or a portion of the load, which may be quite heavy, while the connection is being made. This is often carried out in positions and locations that involve potential danger and that require significant effort and dexterity. This shortcoming represents one aspect in which improvement is desired.
The user also typically wears a body harness and a device is utilized to connect between the body harness and the belay tether. Conventionally, the user must grasp the belay tether with one or both hands to balance and resist tipping backwards to remain in a generally upright attitude during descent (or ascent) and upon landing. This can become difficult in certain environments, and especially when the user has a backpack or other equipment, such as body armor, tools, or like equipment carried by the user. This represents yet another aspect in which improvement is desired.
In addition, in many instances, the belay tether is associated with an automatic belaying device, which enables controlled descent. However, there is currently no way for the user to slow or halt the descent, as the belay device continues to feed out the belay tether. This represents a further aspect in which improvement is desired.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art system for tethered descent of a user U from a support S. A conventional automatic belay device BD is connected to the support S by a support tether ST connected by a pair of conventional snap rings SR. It is often difficult with such a configuration for the user U to quickly form a connection between the support S location and the belay device BD with limited engagement by the user U, such as through the use of one hand, as may be required in a variety of situations and conditions.
As also seen, a prior art harness connector HC connects between a belay tether BT of a belay device BD, and a body harness BH worn by the user. Conventionally, the user U grasps the belay tether BT with one or both hands to balance and resist tipping backwards to remain in a generally upright attitude during descent (or ascent) and upon landing. This can become difficult in certain environments, and especially when the user has a backpack BP or other equipment, such as body armor, tools, or like equipment carried by the user. FIG. 1 depicts one of the problems associated with conventional devices, characterized by the user U tipping backwards and being unable to maintain a desired upright attitude, especially when wearing the backpack BP or other equipment.
In addition, it can be difficult for the user to detach from the belay tether BT when landing. FIG. 1 also shows use of a conventional snap ring SR to connect between the harness connector HC and the belay tether BT. The snap ring SR and similarly configured fastener devices are difficult to operate, especially when the user has only one hand to operate the device, is attempting to operate the device in an urgent situation, or is operating in an environment characterized by a variety of difficult conditions.
Finally, it will be observed that while the belay device BD is an automatic belaying device, which enables controlled descent, the user U has no way to slow or halt the descent, as the belay device continues to feed out the belay tether.
To address the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, one aspect of the present invention relates to an attachment device for quick engagement with a support that enables the user to quickly form a connection between a support location and the load with limited engagement by the user, such as through the use of one hand, as may be required in a variety of situations and conditions.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a tip resistant system that operates to maintain a user in a desired static attitude. The tip resistant system may also incorporate a quick disconnect feature that enables the user to quickly disconnect from the belay tether with limited engagement by the user, such as through the use of one hand, as may be required in a variety of situations and conditions.
Further, in accordance with another aspect, the invention relates to user-controllable belay and braking systems suitable for enabling a user to control and even halt descent from a support from which the user is descending.